


Harry Potter and the Blood of Slytherin

by Belletristik Aura (Belletristik_Aura)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Prisoner of Azkaban AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belletristik_Aura/pseuds/Belletristik%20Aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wormtail decided he wouldn't serve the Dark Lord only out of fear. Working up the nerve, he kidnaps the Golden Boy. When they reach the Dark Lord, secrets unveil. What will they do with a werewolf and an escaped prisoner on their trail? Set in PoA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Werewolf's Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> The entire Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, but the plot here is mine.

A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.

Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Harry and Hermoine stop.

Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.

"Oh, my—" Hermoine gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now."

But Harry couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. He leapt forward but Black caught him around the chest and threw him back.

"Leave it to me—Run!"

There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's hair was on end again; he was backing away—

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other—

Harry stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. It was Hermione's scream that alerted him—

Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light—and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang—Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap*. _"Expelliarmus!"_ Pettigrew shouted. Hermione and Harry's wands flew into the air, and Pettigrew caught them. Two bursts of red light flew at them. One hit Hermione; Harry dodged the second.

A howl rang through the night. Harry turned to see the werewolf, snout pointed to the moon, standing over his godfather's fallen form—

Something hit him in the back. He fell forward. His vision went black, before he hit the ground.

\------

Wormtail had to move quickly. He looked back to see Padfoot running away from Moony. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over Harry's unconscious form. He whispered, _"Mobilicorpus."_

He felt himself shrinking into his rat form. The ground came up to meet him. He ran under Harry. Keeping some focus on keeping Harry floating above him, he ran into the Forbidden Forest. He hoped Padfoot was too busy with Moony to realize his godson was gone.

Once he was sure he passed the school's wards, he stretched into his human form. He wrapped one hand around Harry's wrist and Disapparated.

\------

Padfoot stared as Moony ran into the woods. He turned and ran back to where he had left his godson, silently praying Harry had run to the castle.

He froze when he reached the site. The youngest Weasley boy and the clever Muggleborn, and Snivellus, were all unconscious. He knew Harry would never abandon his friends. Oh, he was going to murder that rat!

Quickly, he transformed into his human form. He found Ron's wand. He revived the children. "Run to the castle. Now," he ordered, throwing the wand to Hermione. "I will find Harry." Not watching to see if they listened, he turned and ran towards the forest, turning into Padfoot mid-sprint. Good thing too, for the Dementors started swarming the area.

Padfoot soon found the rat's scent trail. He followed it, hoping the rat hadn't disappeared yet. The trail stopped. He knew the rat had Disapparated with his godson. He dashed to the edge of Hogwarts grounds and the Forbidden Forest. He would stay to make sure Moony didn't do anything he would regret in the morning.

_When I find that rat, I will tear him limb from limb,_ he swore to himself. _With my teeth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rowling, J. K. "The Dementor's Kiss." _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. New York, NY: Arthur A. Levine , An Imprint of Scholastic, 1999. 378-85. Print. Harry Potter.
> 
> Only used the text from pgs. 380-381.


	2. Albanian Forest

Slowly returning to consciousness, the first thing he saw was the red of the insides of his eyelids. He blinked, slowly taking in his surroundings. Strange trees filled his vision. He saw a balding man, who looked a mess, had his back to him. Then everything flooded back to him: Sirius, his werewolf professor, the Whomping Willow and Wormtail.

"You traitor!" Harry yelled, struggling to get out of the air.

Wormtail spun around. _"Incarcerous!"_ Ropes sprung out of his wand and wrapped around Harry while he was still in the air. They tightened, and Harry stopped moving.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, fearfully. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the Dark Lord."

Harry's eyes widened. He wasn't really surprised, but he didn't want to be taken to Voldemort. He needed to get out of there, wherever that was. "Voldemort's dead," he lied. "And even if he was alive, Voldemort would know you aren't loyal to him."

"Don't say his name!" Wormtail ordered, clutching his arm.

"Why? Fear of a name increases the fear in the thing itself," he remembered Hermione saying. "Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemo—"

_"Crucio!"_

It felt worse than one thousand white-hot knives, boring into the skin*. The pain finally stopped. Wormtail's face was serious with a gleeful undertone. "Never say his name again." Harry nodded. Wormtail turned and continued walking, Harry floating behind him.

"What was—" Harry stopped speaking when he saw Wormtail's wand pointing at him again. He didn't want another dose of whatever that curse was. Wormtail, once sure Harry wouldn't talk for awhile, continued lumbering through the forest.

\------

Remus Lupin walked to the gates of the school. He was fired. He wished he had taken the Wolfsbane potion before going after Sirius. They would have had fewer problems. He almost hurt his cub, but he had to remember the traitorous _rat_ was doing worse by taking him to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

As he left the gates of his alma mater, he was joined by a black dog. They walked to the edge of Hogsmead. Reaching down as if to pet the dog, Remus and Padfoot disappeared with a crack.

\------

He didn't know where he was anymore. None of the trees were remotely familiar, but he never thought he would need to know what other trees looked like. He tried to remember where Voldemort was rumored to be hidden. He just couldn't quite recall.

"Wormtail," he called quietly. The man turned around, glaring. "Where are we?"

The man, who was not very clever to begin with, answered, "Albania."

He fell silent again, hoping not to get Crucio-ed, whatever that curse was, again. How did they get so far from England? He couldn't fathom how Dumbledore, let alone his godfather, was going to find him. He prayed to any deity who would listen that Voldemort wasn't here. He didn't want to face his parents' murderer again.

Wormtail eventually stopped and touched a faded, black tattoo on his left arm. The tattoo was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Nothing happened. He had been doing this for over an hour. Harry wasn't sure what was supposed to happen.

A couple hours later, Wormtail hissed and grabbed his left arm. Harry looked at him with confusion until he saw a dark entity flying around the forest. Fear evident on Harry's face as the spirit (can you even call it that?) stopped in front of him, forming into Voldemort's face, and the voice that haunted his nightmares for years came from the spirit. "Ah, Harry Potter, we meet again." An evil grin grew on Voldemort's incorporeal face.

Feeling returned to Harry's legs. He started to run. Before he could get far, he felt a spell hit his back and black filled his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Goblet of Fire_ , chapter 34.


End file.
